User talk:David7015
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bloons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bloons Tower Defense 5 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 23:39, October 11, 2011 Your request I'll be happy to help you... if I can I will be active and I will help you. Thanks for calling me. Samuel17 02:16, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi Mecha Mario 01:52, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. Thanks for starting the blog post; it's ok if nobody replied - at least they had the opportunity. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:58, November 3, 2011 (UTC) how can i find an idea page? If your talking about ideas for BTD, click here. If not, tell me.D7015 TalkFactory 22:07, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy New admin? Well, hello David7015. I'm Mojo22106, the main adminstrator on this wiki. I don't know why, but I tend to follow a cycle of being very active on this wiki then stop coming here for a few months. Well, I'm back. I'm going to be honest. This wiki looks messy and unorganized. And I am going to help you fix that. I have two questions though. * I'm curious. Don't take this the wrong way, but how did you become an admin and why? * Are you going to disappear off the wiki like the last two/three administrators? I'm really sorry if I sound rude at any point. I'm terrible at greetings. -- Mojo22106 10:41, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll be glad to help fix this wiki. But I can't do it right now, it's about 2:00 AM where I live. lol. Glad to finally see someone who isn't messing the wiki up! See you tomorrow. -- Mojo22106 11:04, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Didn't know it was so easy to slip in and become a bureaucrat... So I see you requested for adoption of the wiki to the Wikia staff. And apparently you made a blog post about it as well. Gotta like how easy they make it see each individual blog post... Well it sucks that we didn't get to see much from you before you were given the rights, but it is what it is. I just hope you don't mess anything up. Lets keep the contributions positive. I also see that Mojo has "adopted" the role of main admin. He is definitely an admin, but that's it. And, like him, I also seem to be on-again, off-again with the Wiki. I guess because I haven't contributed much for awhile now he assumes I've disappeared, which is also wrong. Just wanted to set the record straight. If you need any help, let me know. I know a thing or 2 about the coding and special actions in Wikia. --Juicestain09 16:53, December 10, 2011 (UTC) "Important Notice" section on BTD5 page, and links in comments Please do not put these kinds of personal messages on Wiki pages. Those kinds of messages are meant for blogs or talk pages. As in the pages that are meant for personal messages and general chat. --Juicestain09 17:05, December 10, 2011 (UTC) You shouldn't advertise links to other things in the comments section of pages. Those sections are for comments about the page content itself. --Juicestain09 06:59, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Uh... I have a question.On the Bloon Infobox page, the black doesn't contrast on the red.I was wondering I should change it, but I don't know a good color.I you have a request for the color, I can try to change it. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 23:57, December 20, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. Check out my Temple Of The Monkey God page! Supermonkey=BFB 21:19, December 24, 2011 (UTC)Supermonkey=BFB help! the owner of bloons wiki deleted my bloons tower defence idea!!! it's MMBFBOTABOTG!!! pls. ban him for 5 years! D: UNKOWN 10:49, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm a huge fan of you I like to troll, but I edit troll.